You, Me, make a perfect Team
by 21peach
Summary: Izzie and Brayden finally confessed that they love each other. Things are turning out better than Izzie thought. But her worst fear happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I am seriously so into the BELLES series that I am reading it again and again till I memorize every word! Some of you might think I am exaggerating it, but I'm not! I swear!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

"Iz, I love you. I love you with all my life."said Brayden. "I do to." I answered back with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1 Why?

**Hey guys! Someone just PMed that I should update faster. So, I will! By the way, it's all Izzie's POV!**

* * *

><p>"Izzie, wake up! Wake UP!" I hear someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes and see Mira. "What are you doing in my room this early?' I ask sleepily. "Early? It's ten Izzie, Ten!" Mira shouts in my ear. "I have to dress you up! Brayden is coming over for lunch, remember?" she asked. <em>Brayden. Coming over. Lunch. <em>Than in occurred to me. "Today's Saturday?" I asked jumping up. "Yes! Did it finally settle in your head that Brayden is coming over?" "I have to take a shower." I say with sudden urge to be under a hot water. "Go ahead. I'll put out a cute costume for you." Mira says, already reaching out for my wardrobe. I go under the steaming water humming. After about a half-an hour, I come out to find a silver silk tank top and royal blue jeans. **(Pic on profile)** I put my clothes on and went downstairs. Aunt Maureen was already eating with dad, Hayden, and Connor. Mira was probably in her room talking with Violet on the phone. They were like best friends after Savannah, but Mira and I were best friends/sister forever. "I'm going to go meet Kylie." Hayden announces. I draw my breath sharply at that. He and Kylie were offically going out, but when they first mentioned it, I went ballistic. My best friend-not my best friend _forever_ and my favorite brother going out? Who would be okay with that? I mean, she is still my best friend. I know that Hayden's eyes are on me. "Izzie, I know you don't like me dating your best friend, but this is me. This is my life." Hayden says warmly and cautiously. "I'm fine with you guys going out. Totally fine." I mumble. "Are you sure?" Hayden presses. If he keeps on pressing me, I will-no I am going to explode. "Whatever. Just go." I say, distracted. There is some tense silence before Mir starts talking about my lunch with Brayden and Hayden getting up and heading to the door.

"He's going to take Izzie to the beach, and get her anything she wants! ..."Mira babbles on like that for what felt like an eternity until the door bell rings. I quickly get up to open the door, but when I do, I realize it's not Brayden standing there. It's my aunt. "What are you doing here?" I ask the first question that gets in my head. She ignores me and goes straight to dad and Aunt Maureen. "Can we go somewhere private?" she asks them, eyeing me cautiously. Dad instantly heads toward the living room, leaving me and Mira frozen in place. I haven't seen her since last year, when she came over to tell me about my uncle being my dad. That was a pretty big shock, so I believe she has a bigger shock. After a while, my dad, aunt and Aunt Maureen came out. Before anyone can open their mouth to speak, the doorbell rang and Brayden came in. He had on a navy t-shirt with jeans. **(Pic on profile) **He came in and wrapped his strong arms around me. He was bracing me and himself for what we were about to hear. Even if he didn't see it, he probably knew because of the tense air in the room, almost chocking on it. After a few seconds, dad said, "Your grandma has died." he said, dully. I felt the world around me shatter. I knew it from the beginning that my aunt's presence wasn't good. The next thing I knew was I was falling on the floor and Brayden catching me just in time to stop me from banging on the floor. But maybe if I had dropped on the floor, everything would go dark and I won't remember anything and go back to this morning and start over. But that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and see that I'm back in my room, under my bed cover. I glance sideways to see Brayden and Mira's here with me. Brayden sights in relief as I get our of bed and hug him. "I'm so sorry for your grandma" he mumbles through my hair. <em>Sorry. Grandma. <em>Than I finally remembered. I started sobbing into his chest, not wanting to stop. He hugged me harder and rocked me in his chest saying, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He kisses my hair, while Mira was stroking my back. I don't want to move. Suddenly, I'm up in the air, and down on my bed again. Brayden tilts my chin upward and kisses me passionately. "It's gonna be okay." he whispers. I know he's right. He always is. "I'm okay." I say and head toward the door. When I arrive down stairs, I see dad, Aunt Maureen, Hayden and Zoe drinking and talking quietly. "Hi, Izzie." Hayden's the first to notice me. But I don't answer me back. Instead I go straight toward Zoe and grab the teacup out of her hand.


End file.
